Fifty's First Daughter
by Fangirl44
Summary: What if Christian had a daughter when he was in High School? This is a story about that daughter and the ups and downs of their family.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fifty Shades. If I did I would be insanely rich! **

Stella's POV

I am always under a spotlight. Not by my own doing, but because of who my parents are. Don't get me wrong I love my parents to death, but at times I feel like I am suffocating from constantly being criticized. My name is Stella Rose Grey, and my parents are none other than Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey. My dad got a girl in high school pregnant and the end result was me. Well, she decided very early on that she didn't want to be a mom, therefore she gave full custody to my dad. Right away it was understood he really had no idea what he was doing, so my grandparents Carrick Grey and Grace Grey took over raising me. By time I was 2, my dad had graduated High School and went off to Harvard. By time I was 5, he had dropped out and stared his own business; by that time I rarely saw him but I was happy and well-adjusted with my grandparents. By time I turned 7, my grandparents thought it would be the best thing for me to live with my dad full time, which went over as well as meat at a vegetarian lunchin. Thank God for Gail, because it took my dad a while to catch on to the fact he couldn't come and go as he pleased with a kid depending on him. With Gail's help, and a big learning curve we got into a comfortable way of doing things. Throughout all my years being with my dad I never really saw him with a women; secretly my uncle Elliot believed he was gay. My daddy's love life was actually the topic of many discussions during the weekends at my grandparents, after I was supposed to have gone to bed. They were later proven wrong when daddy brought home Ana. It was right after my 11th birthday, and before I could blink they were getting married. Like the rest of my family I love Ana, she and daddy are good for each other, and she treats me like a daughter. Really, I am just happy to have a mom figure outside of Gail or grandma. I know a lot of different things happened in my family that they've tried to shield me from, and I don't think I want to know fully what happened, but it resulted in people getting hurt, and a lot of tears.

Basically all the drama brings me to today. There has been a lot of changes in my household. For one I went from a gangly preteen to a teenager! I have a mom officially, Ana adopted me. I've got 2 little siblings. Theodore Raymond Grey who is 3, and Phoebe Grace Grey who is 1. My uncle Elliot is married to Kate Kavanagh (Ana's best friend), and they have my little cousin Ava who is a couple months older than Phoebe. Aunt Mia is engaged to Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's little brother. Miss. Gail and Taylor are married, and his daughter Sophia came to live with them about 3 months ago. Sophia is my age so we hang out a lot. I love having someone around who is closer to my age, though she's way shyer than I am. Okay, I have to get ready for dinner with the whole family, talk later diary.

XOXO Stella

**Okay this is my first Fifty Shades story. I have not written a story in a while, so I might be a little rusty. Please let me know how you like it, what you might want to happen between Stella and Christian or Stella and Ana. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I am working on getting better at it. Until next time**

**Fangirl44**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am over joyed that people are enjoying this story! Again, I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey**

**Chapter 1 **

Stella's POV

I am so excited for tonight! We are having a big family dinner, but Aunt Mia and Ethan will be there. I miss my aunt so much. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but Aunt Mia and I are very similar personalities. She's bubbly, as am I, she's charismatic, determined, opinionated, and loves to shop. All qualities I have myself. I think I am like this because she helped raise me. Uncle Ethan is older than my dad, so he was away doing his own thing at college while I was pretty young. You already know where daddy was so that left me with Aunt Mia. She hung out with friends a ton, but I always remember her coming home and cuddling with me in my bed, telling me about her dates (even though she believed I was sleeping). As I got a little older, I would wait up and we would cuddle, for all purposes she filled that mom role a lot of the time along with grandma. She always baby sat me if nana and papa had to go to a charity event, and thanks to her influence I have a killer sense of style. When she went away to school I cried more than I ever did when my dad went away to school. I cannot wait to spend some Mia/Stella time together. Okay diary I have to go get ready

Till next time,

XOXO Stella-Rose

I go to my closet to figure out what to wear. We are expected to look our best, and honestly I am not lacking in the clothing department so why is this so hard?

Oh yeah, because my control freak father gets final say on everything I wear. Normally, I really don't care so much. My parents just want to make sure I set a good example for Teddy and especially Phoebe. But sometimes I wish he would let me grow up a little more.

Normal POV

"Finally!" Stella yells holding up a white sundress

"What's going on?'' Christian asks passing his daughters room with Phoebe in his arms

"Nothing daddy" Stella says sweetly, coming out of her closet. "Ella!" Phoebe yells, reaching out for her sister. "Hey, boobie bear," Stella says affectionately taking her sister out of Christians arms "what are you up to?"

"Dada and me watch a movie!" The youngest Grey says with excitement

"Cool," the oldest Grey answers back, with just as much excitement. "Why don't you go pick out shoes for me to wear?" Stella asks sending the young girl to her closet

"OKAY!" Phoebe yells heading for the closet, enjoying the fact she's been entrusted with such an important task All the while Christian is looking on in amusement at his daughter's conversation

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of the kind of sister you are?" He asks, reaching in for a hug

"A couple of times, but I can stand to hear it once more." The grey eyed girl says with a smirk

"Well, I am. You always set a good example for your siblings, and have taken all the changes in the last few of years with dignity and grace that many adults lack. I don't think I have ever expressed how happy I am to have you as my daughter." Christian says holding her at arm's length and looking into her eyes

"Awww, thanks daddy;" the beautiful teenager says tearing up "I love you"

"And I you" Christian parrots back, hugging his oldest one more time

"FOUND THEM!" A little voice yells from the closet "Wear these, they pwetty." The young girl comes running out of the walk in holding a pair of black Christian Louboutin ankle length boots, with a 4 inch heel

"Where did you get those?" Christian asks, pulling away and taking the boots out of his youngest daughter's hand

"Aunt Mia sent them from Paris a month ago." The young teenager answers taking the shoes from her father "These are perfect, the teenage beauty praises to her sister before putting the boots with her outfit

"Those are to grown up for you" Christian critcises, "why don't you wear flats?" He asks going to taking the shoes away

"Because, I haven't worn these, and Aunt Mia sent them. We are just going to be sitting down and eating, I won't move a ton in them daddy." Stella says picking the shoes up before her dad can take them "Please?" Stella asks with a pouting lip

"yeah, pwease dada?" Phoebe asks copying her sister's facial expression

"Fine," Christian grumbles with a scole, "but only for tonight. After, I better not catch you in these shoes going outside this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Thank you daddy, the teenager says pecking her dad on the cheek

"Let's pick out jewelry" the oldest Grey daughter says directing her attention to her baby sister

"Yaayyy, otay!" The young girl says with an excitement that only little girls possess

"I'll be downstairs" Christian says to his retreating daughters, as he leaves the room

"Going soft in your old age?" A figure asks walking behind Christian

"Anna," he calls quietly turning around, "when did you get home?"

"About the time Phoebe came out of the closet with the shoes. I've just been standing and watching you be an amazing father to our daughters." Ana smiles going in to give her husband a hug

"You made me amazing babe. If you hadn't saved me Stella would probably be raised by nannies, Gail, in a boarding school, or with my parents. You truly have made me a better father, man, and person. I love you so much Anastasia." Christian whispers into her hair

"And I you, my fifty" Ana echoes back "Let's go get everyone ready for dinner tonight, and later I'll show you how much I love you." She says pulling back from the hug

"I look forward to it." Christian says with a smirk on his face

**Okay there it is. No real drama, and a lot of OOC for Christian, But I would like to believe that at this point he can express emotions to his family and tell them how he really feels. You'll understand a little more about that as this story goes on**

**Till next time, let me know what you think, sorry about and grammar/spelling mistakes though some are intentional, and let me know if there are any suggestions. I do read them and try to put them into effect**

**Next up is the family dinner**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new update and as always, I own nothing in relation to 50 Shades of Grey besides this story**

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV

"Stella, let's go," Ana yells up the stairs to her teenager "we are going to be late."

"I'm coming!" the teen beauty yells back headed down the stairs. Stella was wearing a pair of pink skinny jeans, with a black sheer sleeveless top that has a thin line of lace down the back, her hair up in a ballerina bun, minimal makeup, and of course the Louboutin ankle boots.

"You look pwetty Ella." Phoebe says quietly

"Awwww, so do you sweetie" Stella replies picking up her little sister. "Now let's go to nana and pop pops." She says moving her baby sister to her hip, grabbing Teddy's hand, and walking away.

"_How does she do that so effortlessly in those heels?''_ Ana wonders following behind her kids with Christian right beside her

**At Dinner Stella's POV**

We get to nana and pop pops about 15 minutes before dinner is to start. I'm glad because if there is one thing I know none of my family tolerates, its tardiness. When we arrive Aunt Kate, Uncle Ethan, and my cousins, Ava and Nathan, are already there.

"Hi sweetie," my grandmother greets me "you look lovely."

"Thank you nana" I reply giving her a kiss on the cheek "Hi pop pop" I call over to my grandfather who is hugging my brother."

"That can't be my Stella-B," pop pop says heading over to me "she is far too pretty and grown up." He says giving me a hug

"It's me pop pop" I reply blushing a little from the scene he is causing

"Hey" My uncle Ethan calls "where is my hug?" he asks coming over and pulling me into a bear hug

"I was getting to it" I reply laughing. This gets the rest of my family laughing at my uncles antics as well

"ME NEXT!" My little brother yells running over to us "ME WANNA TWRN DADA!" My little cousin Ava yells running over "ME TOO!" My little blue eyed sister calls, following Ava

"Guess I better share" I tell him pulling away "Hey Aunt Kate," I say walking over to the women talking to my mom and pulling her into a hug "how are you?"

"I'm fine" she replies "how about you?" she asks pulling away

"I'm okay, can't wait for school to be over for Summer break." I reply with a shrug

"Do you have any plans for break?" she asks my mother and I

"Not that I know of. Probably just dance classes." I say turning towards the door as I hear it open

"STELLA-BEE!" I hear my Aunt Mia call running towards me

"MIA-BEAR!" I yell back running towards her, meeting in the middle, and pulling her into a hug

"How are you?" We both ask at the same time laughing

"I'm okay," I say pulling out of the hug "you look amazing!" I gush getting a look at my aunt's outfit

"So do you" she replies spinning me around "I see you are wearing the shoes I sent you."

"Of course," I say popping up one foot "the lovely Phoebe helped me pick them out.

"The littlest Grey is turning out to have fabulous fashion sense." Aunt Mia says with a smile

"Of course," I reply, "I am her big sister after all and learnt everything I know about fashion from you."

"True," My aunt says with a smile "I did well with teaching the grasshopper, so she may in turn teach her own grasshopper."

"Uncle Elliot making you watch old kung foo movies again?" I ask laughing at her antics

"Yep" my aunt says popping her p. "Now let me go mingle and say hello."

"Of course" I reply "Hi Uncle Elliot." I say quietly as I approach him

"Hey, Stella" he says with a smile

"Hey I reply"

"Dinner is served" I hear the butler announce to my family

"Let's sit together" My aunt says bouncing over to me and linking her arm to both my arm and Elliot's arm

**After dinner **

Everyone is sitting in the family room talking after dinner. They kids are all playing around together while I hold baby Nathan in my lap.

"We have an announcement," Aunt Mia starts "We've decided to move back to Seattle!" she finishes gripping her husbands hand

"That's awesome!" I yell, as my family starts in on questions

"Woah, woah," uncle Elliot says, "We still have a few things to wrap up in France. We wouldn't be moving here fully for another 2 months."

"We're just excited to have you back in this state" My grandmother says

"We're happy to be coming home too." Aunt Mia admits "But, we still need to wrap up things and find a place to live here."

"You could always stay with us" My grandmother suggest

"Or we'll help you look before you leave again." Aunt Kate suggest

"Maybe, but I was really hoping to take my favorite niece on a shopping trip tomorrow, what do you say Stella?"

"YES!" I reply enthusiastically

"She has school Mia" My dad reminds her

"Only a half day daddy." I remind him

"So its settled, you and me shopping and girl talk tomorrow!" Aunt Mia declares

"Can't wait!" I say smiling

**That's all for now. Thanks to all for reading this story, and the drama is about to start fairly soon Review and if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am trying my hardest to correct them and avoid making them **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait for this update. I've been sick but no one cares so on with the update! As always I do not own Greys

Stella's POV

Diary,

I didn't mean to hurt my family's feelings. I mean, I always wanted to know about her. What does she look like? What attracted my dad to her in the first place? Does she have any other kids? Does she think about me? I don't know what to do anymore …..

The Day before

"Hey Stel," my bestfriend Sophia calls as I go down into the kitchen

"Hey Soph" I reply flopping down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen. "Hi Gail" I add sweetly as she hands me a plate of what my best friend is already eating. "Thank-you" I reply as I take the plate and start eating the pancakes

"Where are my parents?" I ask the women who is basically like another aunt to me

"They took Teddy and Phoebe to your grandparents for a while so they can have some time together." Gail replys passing my a glass of orange juice

"Ewwww…"Sophia and I cringe together, while Gail just smiles

"So you girls have any plans today?" The housekeeper asks as she starts to clean up breakfast dishes

"I've got soccer practice, than meeting up with my lab partner to study for a test, than tonight I was hoping Stella and I could meet up for "the Walking Dead?"." Sophia admits "I talked to daddy about it and he said he'll take me and pick me up from soccer, and Stella can come over tonight if her parents day it's ok."

"Yes, your father and I discussed that last night. How about you Stella?"

"Going shopping with Aunt Mia than going to watch "the Walking Dead"." I say hoppin up. "Thank you for breakfast, Gail." I say sincerely taking my plate and cup to the sink

"You most welcome dear." She replies putting the plate in the soapy water

"Text me later if you see any cute guys while at the mall." Sophia jokes giving me a hug

"Of course!" I quickly reply heading out the kitchen and up the stairs

A Few Hours Later

I am walking in the mall with my aunt Mia. I am wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with my pink Victoria secret off the shoulder sweat shirt that says PINK in white letters on it, my pink Ugg boots, my hair in a fishtail braid, diamond stud earrings, minimum makeup, and black nail polish to finish off the look. My aunt Mia is wearing a similar bottom to mine, white skinny jeans but with black high heel boots, a peach cami with a light purple blazer, a chunky necklace, diamond stud earrings, light makeup, and her engagement ring. Her hair swept into an elegant bun.

"So, what store do you want to go into first?" My aunt asks me

"Victoria Secret?" I question, I always feel so grown up going in that store; especially with Mia because my mom never takes me in there and my dad would flip if he knew I get underwear and bras from there

"Sure, I need some new things. Lead the way" my energetic aunt agrees

A few hours later we are coming out of MAC cosmetics holding our purchases from the day.

"Mia, is that you?" A voice calls after us

"Clara? Ummm…..hi, how are you?" My aunt says in utter shock

"Is that Stella?!" the mystery women asks, staring at me

"Yes, it's me." I say weirded out about a random person knowing my name

"We really have to go" My aunt insist taking my hand

"Please wait!" the Clara women cries out "How's Christian? Could I get his number?"

With utter silence my aunt ignores her and pulls me out of the mall along with our bags

"Who was that lady?" I ask her, confusion in my voice. "How do you know her? How does she know my dad?"

"Please, Stella no more questions! I have to talk to your dad. Connor," Mia calls to my bodyguard that was with us "please take Stella home."

"Yes miss" he answers obediently

"But…..aunt Mia, I don't want to go yet!" I exclaim "Who was she? Why do you have to talk to my dad? WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yell

"ENOUGH!" Christian's sister yells. "You will stop with the questions, and do as you are told, understood?" She says in a no nonsense attitude

"Yes, ma'am." I answer not use to my aunt yelling at me. With one last hug I follow Connor to the car with my bags in tow. As I look back I see my aunt pull her cellphone out, probably to call my dad

**End Flashback**

Ok diary that brings us to now. I heard my dad come in and talk to my mom. That women from the mall was my mom! Seeing her at the mall a week ago brings us to now. I heard my dad talking to my grandfather on the phone, he got a court summons while at work. That Clara women wants to fight my dad for custody! She says she was tricked into doing it, was not in her right mind, and wants the chance to know me. My dad is pissed, my mother upset, my siblings confused, and yet I kind of would like the chance to at least properly talk to her. I want to know where I get my love for dance, why I need braces, most importantly, why she gave me away.

I talked to my parents about it that night after the little ones went to bed

**Flashback 2 Stella POV still**

I walk towards my parent's room with my heart pounding in my ears. What would they say? Would they hate me? Would my dad yell or my mother cry?

I knock on my parents door hoping I am doing the right thing

"Come in" I hear my mom say

With a deep breath I open their bedroom door

To be continued…

That's all for now. Please feel free to add in suggestions and review. Sorry for any mistakes made. I'll update soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for your concerns. I am feeling much better. Sorry I haven't updated in forever and also for the earlier mistakes of mixing up Christian's brother and Kate's brother. As we all know Elliot is Christian's brother and Ethan in Kate's. Now time for an update **

_**Recap**_

_**Flashback 2 Stella POV still**_

_**I walk towards my parent's room with my heart pounding in my ears. What would they say? Would they hate me? Would my dad yell or my mother cry? **_

_**I knock on my parents door hoping I am doing the right thing**_

"_**Come in" I hear my mom say**_

_**With a deep breath I open their bedroom door**_

_**Now Still Stella's POV**_

"I sweetie," my mom starts "are you okay?"

"Yeah….ummmmmmmmm, whowasthatwomenatthemalltoday?" I ask in one breath

"Slow down and repeat, honey." My dad says, laughing

Taking a deep breath I repeat my question "who was the women at the mall today?"

Right away my mom's eyes get wide, and my dad starts to turn red. "Why are you asking sweetie? Mom asks in a higher pitch than her normal voice

"Just because aunt Mia got kind of weird when we saw her at the mall, and everyone's been so….secretive since that happened." I finish sitting on the edge of their bed

"Stella, you really don't need to…." My dad starts

"But, I want to know! It's just…everyone has been talking about me and making choices for my life without my input."

"BECAUSE WE KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU!" Daddy yells

"I KNOW, BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO SHE IS, AND WHY NO ONE IS TALKING TO ME! I finish with tears rushing down my face. Without a word my father gets up and goes into their master bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Honey, why don't you go to bed? We'll talk about this in the morning after everyones calmed down." My brunette mother suggest

"Yes, ma'am." I reply with a sigh. Without another word I quickly get off the bed and head out the room, closing the door behind me.

**Anna's POV**

It has been a world wind day. This morning was normal enough. Christian and I made love before getting up and starting our day, sadly, we did not get a chance to proper say goodbye to our oldest, but were able to give her a goodbye kiss before leaving. After finding out Stella's birth mom is back in town I don't know how to feel. It took so long for us to establish a relationship outside of me just being her dad's girlfriend, or wife. She was hesitant to come to me in fear of me leaving at first. It took many talks, and 1 therapy session before we really started to connect and develop our own relationship outside of everyone else. Christian and I try our hardest to make sure Stella never feels left out, and she gets the proper attention; especially with her being so much older than her siblings and being in those teenage years now. I have to admit we have been slacking off in planning days for just the 3 of us. There is no excuse, just that Christian has been trying to land this big deal, keeping him at the office late; or making it so he has to work from his home office. I've been taking care of the kids, and feeling under the weather. It's gotten a little too easy skipping out on time with Stella, especially since she's a kid who'll never make a fuss over it; especially since Sophia has moved in. I don't know what's going to happen, or why that bitch is back but I swear if she tries anything she's going down.

**Authors Note: That's all for now. I know it's super short; sorry about that. I just wanted to do this filler chapter really quickly. There might be a few more like this just so I can get through different POV'S and reactions to this women being back. Thanks to everyone for reading and sticking in there with me. Next, I'll try and get through Christian's and a few others. Thanks, and as always read, review, and feel free to send me any questions, suggestions, etc. **


	6. Authors Note

I do not own 50 Shades of Grey

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I have gotten busy with school and work. I'll try to update sometime this week. Thanks so much for sticking in there with me, and hopefully there is still people who want to read this story.


	7. Chapter 6

I am inspired to update! I finally got my mojo back for this story! I am so excited people still want to read this story. Thank y'all so much and as always I don't own 50 Shades of Grey

Christian's POV

_I never thought I would have to deal with this. When Stella was growing up, I was going through my own shit and was not ready to deal with a child. My parents and siblings were great when it came to dealing with Stella; I on the other hand could care less. Over the years Stella and I got closer, and I am certain it is only because of Ana's influence in our lives. Before Ana, I had no interest in being that little girls daddy. Now, I fully appreciate my oldest daughter, and am so grateful to have that little girl in my life. I will not let that bitch come in and destroy what I built or take my daughter!_

"Mr. Grey", my secretary starts breaking me from my daydream, "your 2:00 appointment is here."

"Thanks, Vanessa" I reply standing up to head to the conference room.

Stella's POV

I'm sitting in my English class completely zoning out. We are supposed to be starting out English essays but I can't concentrate. I really am curious about that women from a few weeks ago. I haven't told my parents but I have seen her again. She was outside of my school, though I am not sure how she knows where I am. I wish my parents could understand why I want to meet her so badly. I never want to replace my mother, ever. I just would love to know who I am. I wish I could talk to someone about this. Sophie is my main, my bestie, and bae; but she has bother her parents in her life, plus amazing step parents. She understands to an extent because she did want her dad around more when she lived in Arizona with her mom and stepdad, but she gets to be with him and Gail now.

"Miss. Grey," the teacher calls breaking me out of my thoughts "please tell the class what you believe the main point of Romeo and Juliet is."

_Crap!_ I think

Later After School

"Hey," Sophia calls catching up to me. "Can you let Gail know coach is holding an emergency practice today, and I'll need her or daddy to pick me up around 7:30?"

"Sure" I reply closing my locker

"This weekend you, myself, and Pheobe need a girls night in. We'll watch movies, do each other's hair and nails, pig out on junk, and forget about the drama for the night. What do you say?" My best friend asks with raised eyebrows and a smile

"I say that sounds awesome and I love how you wanna include Pheobe in the plans." I reply hugging my other half

"Naturally! Besides, Pheobe isn't going to last very long. A half a movie, a few skittles, and some glittery nails, and she'll be sleep. Than you and I can talk more about what's been going on and why you've been blowing me off lately." She says with a serious look.

"Okay" I answer giving a fake smile "Ummmm…I better go. I bet Connor is already freaking that I'm 5 minutes later than usual. I'll see you later!" I call walking off

"Not if I see you first." She replys back headed towards the locker rooms

As I head outside I am shocked at who I see.

"Daddy?" I say in shock headed towards his car "What are you doing here? Where's Connor?"

"Well Teddy got sick at school and I picked him up. I thought I would give Connor the rest of the day off and come get you myself as a surprise." I explains reaching in to give me a hug

"I am certainly surprised." I respond returning his embrace. My dad hasn't picked me up from school since Pheobe has been born

"How about you and I head to get some ice cream before going home?" He suggest

"But what about Teddy? Is he okay?" I ask concerned about my little brother

"He's sleeping right now. Plus mom and Gail are home looking after him, and I had grandma come look over him, he just has a basic cold. So what about that ice cream?"

"Sure!" I say with enthusiasm, excited about having a little daddy/daughter time. Maybe I can convince him to tell me more about that women. But quickly decide against it, not wanting to ruin the time together by making him upset

"I want to apologize." He starts after we get in the car and pull off from the school " I shouldn't of lost my temper on you because you asked about that women at the mall."

"Its okay dad" I state honestly "I know you and mommy just want to protect me, and I love you for that." I say picking at my nails. Honestly it is not 100% okay but I don't want to say anything to ruin this

"Sophia is wanting to know if she, Pheobe, and myself could have a girls this Saturday?" I start changing the subject

"She wants to include your little sister?" He inquires

"Yep! She knows how much I like having her around, plus she'll fall asleep fairly quickly. Please Daddy?" I ask giving the puppy eyes

"I don't have a problem with it but let me double check with your mom. If she says yes than I'll agree."

"Okay." I say contently already pulling my phone out to text Sophia know girls night is a go. Knowing my mother will agree to it.

**Later that Night normal POV**

"Hey sweetie" Ana says knocking on her daughters open door

"Hi mom" the teenager replies closing her ipad case and setting it on the end table. "What's up?"

"Well I came to talk to you, than take my youngest two back to their respective rooms. When did they come in here?" The mom of three asks sitting beside her daughter on the bed

"Teddy did first. He wanted to cuddle since you and daddy weren't in your room yet. And Pheobe did after dad refused to read her a 3rd story. She convinced me to do it but ended up falling asleep within the first 5 minutes." The young woman explained

"You're such an awesome sister to them." Ana states getting a little emotional. "If I had any older siblings I would only hope they would be as sweet to me as you are to Teddy and Pheobe."

"I love them" Stella states simply "I know a majority of their growing up and teenage years will happen with me being away at college and then out of the house completely. I want to create a bond with them so when I am away we are still close." The grey eyed girl explains stroking her sisters hair lightly

Leaning over to give her daughter a kiss on her head Ana lightly brushes tears out of her eyes

"So your dad tells me you want a girls night with Pheobe and Sophia?'' Mrs. Grey questions changing the subject

"Yeah," Stella starts lightly "I have kind of been in my own head and not spending a lot of time with Sophia, and she knows I like having Pheobe around so invited her to join us. I haven't really told miss. Thing (Pheobe) just in case you don't approve."

"Of course I approve." Ana scolds lightly. "I would never disapprove of you spending time with your sibilings. Just keep the movie rated G-PG until she falls asleep. And keep the rating to PG-13 for you and Sop, unless dad or I approve the rated R movie."

"Okay" the oldest daughter says through a yawn "Night mama" she quietly adds drifting off to sleep

"Night baby" Ana retorts closing her eyes

_Later on that night as Christian comes up to bed from his office that's how he finds his family. All cuddled and asleep in his oldest daughters King size bed. With a smile he quickly pulls out his phone and snaps a picture before picking up his wife and taking her to their bedroom. _


	8. Authors Note 2

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE JUST A RESPONSE TO A REVIEW I RECENTLY GOT

DEAR GUEST WHO REVIEWED BUT DID NOT LEAVE YOUR FANFIC NAME. LET ME BE CLEAR ON A FEW DIFFERENT MATTERS.

THOUGH I APPRICIATE YOUR VIEWPOINT I DO WISH YOU LEFT A NAME

YES, CHRISTIAN HAD ISSUES WITH BEING TOUCHED, BUT HE HAD NO ISSUES WITH FUCKING SOMEONE. IF YOU REMEMBER CORRECTLY ELAINA INTRODUCED HIM TO THE SUB/DOM LIFESTYLE AT 15, AND HE DID HAVE A FEW RELATIONS WITH GIRLS THAT WERE SETUP FOR HIM THROUGH HER. I NEVER SAID ROMANTIC FEELINGS WERE INVOLVED, SIMPLY THAT HE FUCKED A GIRL AND GOT HER PREGNANT. PLEASE EXCUSE THE BLUNT LANGUAGE BUT THAT IS SIMPLY WHAT HAPPENED. I HAVE NEVER MENTIONED THERE WAS ANY TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP OUTSIDE OF A SEXUAL ONE

I GET STUCK AT TIMES ON THIS STORY. THE INPUT IS TO SIMPLY GAUGE WHERE I WANT TO GO. I DO NOT ALWAYS GO ALONG WITH THE SUGGESTIONS MENTIONED. I HAVE A BASIC OUTLINE FOR THIS STORY, BUT THE LITTLE DETAILS MIGHT GET CHANGED DEPENDING ON A SUGGESTION.

THE MAIN VIEWPOINT IS COMPING FROM A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL. I DO NOT WANT TO MAKE HER TOO GROWN UP IN HER LANGUAGE. I AM BASING HER DIALOGE OFF OF A 12 YEAR OLD I KNOW AND HOW THIS PARTICULAR GIRL SPEAKS.

I HAVE NO REALY END DATE IN MIND FOR THIS STORY. I REALLY AM HOPING TO GET INTO UPDATING ON A REGULAR BASES, BUT I HAVE A LOT GOING ON AND SADLY HAV NOT BEEN ABLE TO KEEP A CONSTANT UPDATE. JUST KNOW THIS STORY WILL GET FINISHED AT SOME POINT.

THOUGH I APPRECIATE YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS STORY, IT IS SIMPLE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. THE CONCEPT OF FANFICTION IS THAT YOU CAN MAKE THE CHARACTERS A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM WHAT THEY REALLY ARE.


	9. AN-IMPORTANT QUESTION

**I KNOW I HAVE NOT UDATED IN A LONG TIME. I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT BUT I HAVE A LOT GOING ON AT THE MOMENT. AND NOW I AM REALLY STUCK AS TO WHERE TO GO IN THIS STORY. I KNOW WHAT I WANT THE OUTCOME TO BE, BUT I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO HOW TO HELP WITH THAT? ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION. ALSO, MAYBE SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO WRITE THIS STORY WITH ME? I AM GOING TO HAVE A TOUGH TIME UPDATING AND MAYBE HAVING A 2****ND**** WRITER WOULD BE HELPFUL. I DON'T KNOW BUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED LET ME KNOW. **


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! I feel so very encouraged and want to push along and write. So, after much patience of your part, here is an upate FINALLY. As always I do not own 50 Shades of Grey

Christian's POV

I sit in my office livid as I stare at this piece of paper. How dare she! How dare this women want to come in and have rights to a child she gave away! How dare she claim that she was bullied into signing over her maternal rights and money was used to influence her into doing so! After a lovely afternoon with my daughter, and night with my wife I come into work to have some fucker deliever me a court notice! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? I am fuming at this and cannot even concentrate on my work today. I regret the day I ever met Clara.

Flashback (High school) Still Christian's POV

I hate this fucking school. It is full of privledged fuckers who know nothing of hardwork because mommy and daddy gives into their every whim. These fuckers wouldn't last 1 day going through what I had to. I am grateful to have the parents that I do even if I never show it. I have food to eat, a room to call mine, and parents who love me despite the fact I don't deserve it. As I am walking through the halls I cannot help but get irritated by the girls annoying laughter. I just want them to shut the fuck up already. Suddenly, I feel a force push aganst me and immediately stiffen. "I am so sorry!" The person studders out. "I'm new here and wasn't watching where I was going." "It is fine." I reply stiffely "I have to go." Without a second glance I start walking away. "Wait!" the person yells. As I turn around I am met with beautiful blue eyes. "What?" I ask rudely "Do you know where English lit with Mrs. Henslee is?" The beautiful blue eyed girl askes. "Yes," I reply stiffly "it is down this hall, last room on the right." "Thanks!" She response with a smile before shooting off down the hall. As I continue walking I reach my destination, English lit with Mrs. Henslee.

And that's the beginning of how they met. I know some might have wanted it longer but I think Clara and Christian's story cannot be told in one sitting. But, I promise to update again soon. I have my mojo back for this story. Thanks to all the suggestions I got, I finally know how to continue this story.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Greys, or any of the characters.

Christians POV continued.

As I sit in my Chemistry class, I can't help but think about my last class. This girl's clear disregard for authority makes me smile, and feel the need to discipline her. I am seeing Elena after school today, and need to get my mind to focus before I do. Mistress does not appreciate me letting my mind wonder while I am with her. She has made it clear our time is coming to an end. Today, I begin my training to become a dominant. She'll still oversee me, and help me when needed, but she will no longer be my mistress. It has taken most of my high school career, but I finally have my anger issues under control, though I still want to punch all these preppy motherfuckers in their faces. If training in the ways of a dominant goes well I get my submissive next week. For now, everything will take place at Elena's, and once I go away to college I'll join the BDSM scene at one of the local clubs.

"Mr. Grey, can you tell us the element for ion?"

"_Shit" _I think

Present Day Stella's POV

I am headed to dance practice with Pheobe. I am so excited cause tonight is my girls night with Soph, and Miss. Thing (Pheobe)

"Are you excited for tonight sweetie?" I ask my baby sister

"Yep" She replies from her carseat "I big gurl." She says with confidence.

"Totally" I answer back with a smile. I can't help but think how cute she looks with her hair in a little bun and her ballet leotard, tutu, and ballet slippers. I take out my phone and quickly snap a picture of Pheobe singing to herself.

"Take picture with me!" demands "Excuse me?" I ask with an eyebrow raised "Try asking that again." I recommend

"Please, take picture with me" She asks with fluttering her eyes at me. "Better, "I commend her "Say cheese" For the rest of the ride we take selfies on my phone.

"Miss. Grey, we are here." My bodyguard Connor says as we pull up to the dance studio. I've been dancing here since I was Pheobe's age and am so excited she's started coming here with me. After seeing me in the spring concert, dancing is all she'd talk about. After convincing my mom that starting dance at this age would be okay and beneficial to my little sisters development, she than convinced daddy. "We go now, Ella?" Pheobe asks pulling me out of my day dream.

"Sure, sweetie" I reply earning a toothy grin from the 1 (almost 2) year old

Later that night (Still Stella's POV)

"What do you girls want for dinner?" Gail asks

"ICE CWREAM!" Pheobe answers excitedly

"Maybe for dessert" Sophia says with a smile. "How about….mac and cheese with bacon bits?"

"Perfect!" I say excitedly. Any chance to have Gail's mac and cheese makes me happy

"Pwerfect" Pheobe echos

"Okay," Gail says with a smile "mac and cheese it is, but, there will be broccoli as well."

"Fine" my blonde hair best friend agrees with a slight frown. She is not the biggest fan of any vegetable but knows to never argue with her mother. I think it is awesome that Soph sees Gail as another mother. I know she never got the chance to have children of her own. Instead she treats all of us like we are her children, and we respect her in return like another mother. Even my mom and dad treat Gail with a level of respect many rich people in our society do not have for the help.

"Hey girls" My mom calls as she is walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," Soph and I respond

"Moooommmyyy" Pheobe yells running into her out stretched arms

"Are you sure you and Taylor don't mind watching the girls tonight?" My mother questions Gail for the 100th time

"Of course not" Gail laughs "one of them is my own daughter"

"I meant the other two girls, but okay." I mom laughs

"Go, have fun with daddy and Teddy." I shoo her away "We'll be totally fine"

"Yeah, Mrs. Grey" Gail's daughter adds with a smirk "We are just gonna chill and watch movies."

"Alright," my mom states putting Pheobe down. "I am meeting your dad and Teddy at his office and we are going on The Grace for dinner and to watch the sun set. We won't be gone too long."

"Got it mommy," I say sweetly going in for a hug. "Have fun"

"We will honey, and I will be calling at some point tonight to say goodnight to everyone. Gail, please make sure Pheobe is in bed by 8:00 tonight unless she falls asleep earlier. Girls, make sure you two stick to G, PG, or PG-13 movies only." My mother warns

"Can we watch The Walking Dead?" Sophia asks with a smirk.

"Absolutely NOT" Gail answers for mom "You know better Sophia Lynn."

"Sorry mama" Sophia apologizes with her head down.

"Alright girls, I'll call you later." My mama calls as she gives all of us kisses, headed out the door.

"Dinner girls!" Gail calls to us. Scooping up Pheobe and putting her in her booster seat at the table, we all sit and enjoy Gail's fabulous Mac and Cheese

I am proud! This has to be the longest chapter I've written thus far. I hope everything is okay with this chapter. A little backround info and a filler. Hope everyone enjoyed. As always reviews are appreciated. I can't get better if I don't know what to work on


	12. Chapter 12

Did y'all miss me? Sorry for the lack of updates, but with a full class schedule and working all the time I barely have time to sleep. Please forgive me! I've got vacation days coming up from school so I want to try and write the various chapters before I completely get buried in finals!

_Last Time….._

_"Can we watch The Walking Dead?" Sophia asks with a smirk. "Absolutely NOT" Gail answers for mom "You know better Sophia Lynn."_

_"Sorry mama" Sophia apologizes with her head down._

_"Alright girls, I'll call you later." My mama calls as she gives all of us kisses, headed out the door._

_"Dinner girls!" Gail calls to us. Scooping up Pheobe and putting her in her booster seat at the table, we all sit and enjoy Gail's fabulous Mac and Cheese_

Sophia's POV continued…

Sophia, Pheobe, and I watched Annie. We all love this movie and I am glad Pheobe picked it. I am seriously tired of Frozen. As I glance over at the other side of the couch I can see Soph mouthing the words to tomorrow, and feel Pheebs cuddling deeper into my side which is an indication she is about to fall asleep.

"Alright girls." Gail comes in and say quietly "It's about time for Pheobe to be put to bed." She says picking up my little sister.

Me no tired!" Pheobe whines

"I beg to differ little one." Gail says, adjusting her on the hip. "Now, give your sissy a kiss night night."

"Night, night sissy" she says with a sigh.

Night, night baby girl. I love you." I answer giving her a peck on the lips

"Wove you" she mumbles laying her head onto Gail's shoulder.

"Don't stay up too late girls." Gail warns "And please stick to the ratings you are allowed."

"Of course we will, mama" Sophia promises with a smirk

"Sophia," Gail starts in a warning tone, "I mean it. If I find out you watched anything scary, or rated R you will get a spanking."

"Mama! Sophia exclaims with pink cheeks "that's a secret."

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you baby. I love you" Gail says, giving Soph a side hug

"Love you too, mama" my best friend replies into Gail's shoulder

"Night Stella-Bella" She says, turning the attention towards me and giving me a hug.

"Night, Gail" I reply enjoying the comfort of her arm around me

With nothing else said Gail takes Pheobe out of the media room and to bed.

"Do you want to watch something else?" I Sophia asks me.

"No, it's okay." I state "I really like this movie." I finish with a slight blush

"Me too" She agrees munching on popcorn

"I'm going to go to the rest room" I start standing up "Be right back"

"K" She answers shoving more popcorn into her mouth.

As I head out of the room, I check around and make sure Gail is not close by before heading into the opposite direction of the bathroom on that floor, to my dad's office. I haven't been in there in a while since it's a huge household rule, we cannot go into his office unless it is absolutely necessary, or we are in trouble. As I get closer to his office door, I quickly glance around and make sure no one is going to sneak up on me. As I quickly open my dad's office door, and slip in, I quietly close it behind me I let out a sigh of relief. Letting out a silent thanks for the natural moonlight coming from my father's office window I quickly glance around and it is just as I remember from when I was a kid. There are a few more personal touches thanks to my mother's influence, but the desk is still huge and oak from when I was younger. I remember the first time I had to come to my father's office.

_Flashback (Stella age 6) (Still Stella's POV)_

_Knock, knock_

"_Come in I hear my fathers voice boom."_

"_Sir," my old bodyguard Tori starts "I am delivering Stella as ordered."_

"_Thank you," he says after a moment of silence "you may go." With one final glance my way Tori heads out of his office closing the door behind her. _

"_Come sit down Stella." He says in his demanding tone. After I sit down he stands and walks over to his window that looks down on the city. "Are you aware why we are here today?" he asks quietly _

"_No, daddy." I say hanging my head. I knew exactly why I was there but I was not about to give him satisfaction by answering that question. I haven't seen him in a week and of course the one time I get in trouble at school I am magically whisked away from the principal's office, hauled into the awaiting care and brought to the Escalade. No one dared to question the great Christian Grey, everyone just simply let him get his way. _

"_Well," he starts "Imagine my surprise when I am on a conference call and have it interrupted by my secretary because I have received an emergency call from Chambridge Academy that my 6 year old got into an altercation and punched another girl in the face." _

"_But dad," I start and am immediately cut off_

"_Stop!" he yells raising his voice. "Imagine my pure disappointment that the person she punched happened to be the daughter of one of the client I have been trying to sign into my company for 5 months now! Do you have any idea what you have done?" _

"_She started it!" I yell back standing to my feet "She called me a orphan and said that I was so ugly that my mama ran off to get away from me and my daddy was so ashamed of me he didn't even want me in his house! I was just defending myself." I finish with a huff. If I didn't know any better I'd swear I saw my father smirking at me. _

"_That's still no reason to act like you have no home training. You should have gone and told a teacher instead of hauling off and punching her."_

"_She deserved much more than that." I mumble under my breath_

"_Now, I know you won't like this but you are going to have to get punished." _

_After that day I refused to go back to my father's home. I saw him at family events but rarely did we talk. Although he tried to apologize for spanking me (which hurt my feelings more than my butt) I did not want to hear it. I didn't go back to the Escalade until I was forced to move back a year later. _

End Flashback (Still Stella's POV)

Coming out of my day dream I quietly listen for any footsteps coming towards my father's office. When I don't hear any I continue on my mini mission. I start pulling out the drawers on my father's desk in hope of finding what I am looking for quickly.

"_Pheobe?" _I hear a quit whisper_, "you've been gone for a while. Where are you?"_

"Shit!" I eternally curse, before slipping a small envelope into my shirt and closing the drawer before slipping out of my dad's office.

"Hey." I say calmly walking into Soph, I was just picking up my room for you to sleep in it.

"okay," Sophie says not fully believing her friend. "My dad says we have to get to bed."

"Sure" I answer with a sigh of relief. With one last glance around my dad's office to make sure I'd closed the office door, I headed off behind Sophia to my room.

There y'all have it! An actual update! Yaaaayyyyy! I will be jumping head first back into this story. Hope you like the update


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, this is what I've been promising forever AN UPDATE! Also I am changing this being at the end of the school year to about a month into the school year. I realized it couldn't be the end of the school year because I did not want to rush everything between Clara and Christian. **

_Flashback Christian's pov_

My training went well last week. It is getting a little harder for me to see Elena sometimes since my parents are down my throat about college. I really don't want to go but I am aware that is not an option in my house. I have seen that girl around a couple of times. We don't communicate but she does tend to wave and I feel obligated to wave back. I know many of the females in this school hate her because of it, and for whatever reason I don't want to cause drama or pain in her life so I have completely been ignoring her. As I head to my English lit class, I can see a crowd of girls at the lockers by the door.

"Hey, Christian," a bleached blonde with entirely too much makeup starts "I'm having a party, want to come"? She asks trying to be seductive

"No" I state walking into my class. Rolling her eyes the bleached blonde stomps off pass the door, her little friends following behind her.

With a sigh, I set my bag down and grab out my school books. Glancing over by the window I see that girl sitting in the corner, reading a book, whose title I cannot see. As if she is able to feel my eyes upon her the girl looks up from the text and her eyes connect to mine before I can turn away. She quickly breaks eye contact, and with a light blush looks down at her book. More students start to file into the room followed by Mrs. Henslee.

"Today, we are going to pick a partner for our poetry project." The teacher begins. Quickly everyone in the class looks around excitedly mentally picking their partner. I personally dread this because although I see a few girls staring at me, I do not want a partner at all. I see the new girl lightly biting her nails, nervous about this partner project.

"Not so fast, class. You will randomly be choosing a partner from the hat. When I call your name please come choose a name, and quickly change seats so that you are sitting near that person." After an immediate groan from the class, Mrs. Henslee calls up the first person. "I hope I get Christian." I hear someone behind me whisper. "Me too." Her friend agrees

"Clara Brooks," our teacher calls. With a slight blush the new girl gets up and picks her partner, "Christian Grey" she reads out quietly. Immediately all the girls still without a partner scoffs and mumbles to each other or under their breaths. "Miss, I am not sure who Christian is." The shy girl admits, immediately making the room laugh. I raise my hand slightly and with a deeper blush Clara goes and collects her things before coming and sitting on my left side. After explaining the partners are to pick a play, and perform a two person scene from thus play, we get the rest of the class to start working.

"Hi," I start "I'm Christian Grey." I finish sticking out my hand slightly

"Clara Brooks" She response with a slight smile shaking my hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you." I respond

"You too." Clara says. We pick the play we want to do, both deciding on Othello by William Shakespeare, and continue talking about random subjects until class ends. With a promise to meet in the library for a little after school we pack up and each go our separate ways to the next class.

**I am going to stop here because I don't want to do too much in this chapter. I know everyone is curious about what Stella found, and of course want more family time and fluffiness. I am hopeful to do a quick fluff chapter this week. Thank yall for sticking with this story. Full time school schedule and work is crazy town right now. **


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I am getting my mojo back for the story. Hopefully I still have some readers. I'm sorry for those who have been emailing wanting a new chapter. Between working and being a full time student things got seriously complicated and left little room to write. Without delay here is a new chapter! Clearing something up from an earlier chapter Ethan and Mia are married and Kate and Elliot are married. I originally confused the names and for that I apologize to anyone I light of confused.

Stella's POV

Diary,

It's been a week since I snuck into my dad's office. Since my discovery I am a little more closed off from my parents. Honestly I think I just feel guilty. My dad has been trying to get me to open up a little, but I always tell him "I'm fine just tired, or have a lot going on in school." My mom is right there on my side telling him that I'm "growing up and will come to them when I am ready." I feel so guilty for what I have done I can barely look at either of them. I have to put on a brave face because this weekend is full of family events. I have my dance concert tonight, Pheobe has a birthday party tomorrow and I promised her and Teddy a movie lunch date this afternoon. Teddy even convinced my parents to let us eat in front of the screen today which usually is never allowed. We have a nice 60 inch television with surround sound which is an upgrade from the one I broke.

Flashback Stella age 8

Per usual my dad isn't home. He sent me an expensive bracelet as an "I'm sorry for missing your event" gift but made no efforts to call the blackberry he was insistent I needed. When I call him it quickly goes to voicemail and I don't bother leaving a message. Disappointed yet again I go into the media room and Gail brings my dinner in there. As I think about my dad missing my competition, angry tears rush down my face. I don't see the point of my grandparents making me move back here with him. He's never home and I feel lonely. My grandparents are insistent on the fact that my dad really loves me but I think they are lying. My dad views me as a burden and the more I think about it the angrier I become until my trophy from tonight's first place win ends up being thrown at the television, sending glass flying everywhere. Security and Gail quickly run into the room and see me standing in the middle of broken glass. Without another word I am quickly picked up and carried out of the room. When my dad heard about what happened I received the spanking of my little life, but afterwards he was gone again, the television was replaced by a larger one, and I was banned from the media room.

Present

I can still feel the anger radiating off my dad from that day. He sent me an "I'm sorry" gift and a note that simply said "Sorry", Dad though I could see where he started to sign his name before crossing it out. I am so glad our relationship has come a long way from that time. Although, he can't make every event in my life at the very least he tries and my mom always makes it. I should go Diary, I hear little feet headed this way.

Laters

Closing my laptop I smile a little and brace myself for what's coming "STEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA" I hear a little voice call while running down the hall. "Walking please" my mother reminds Teddy before going into her room. He quickly comes plummeting into my door, excitement radiating off his little face. "I'm alllll clllleeeeaaan and brushed my teeth, see" he expresses smiling in my face

"That's great sweetie." I say picking him up

"We watch the movie now? Mommy sayed it's okay too" He finishes nodding his head along with the statement

"Sure, let's go find Miss. Thing and we can go watch Paddington." I tell Teddy while I stand up still holding him

"I find her" he exclaims quickly while fighting to be put down. As he runs off I realize I have to tell my parents what's going on. I have to be a good example to the little ones and hiding secrets is not the way to be a good example even if they have no clue what's really going on. With a sigh of relief I head out of my room and see Teddy walking down the hall holding Pheobe's hand. I quickly scoop both of them up and head down the steps, into the media room where everything is set up.

Christian's POV

As I sit in my office I can't help but think about what was found. I cannot believe that women moved back here with her family. I don't want her anywhere near Stella and can't help but feel angry that she has been contacting me, my parents, and Ana in order to get a way to see Stella. After throwing away all of the letters I have gotten I pull out and open the one originally addressed to Ana. As I read it I can't help but clinch the paper in between my fist. She says

"Dear Anastasia,

I know you do not know me, but I am Clara Wilkonson originally Brooks. Almost 14 years ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby whom I named Amelia but was changed to Stella. The worst day of my life was giving up that child. I could not be a mother for reasons that I do not wish to discuss. All I ask is to spend time with my child. I have 3 more children ages 5, 2 and 3 months and I wish for them to know their sister. From one mother to another I want the chance to raise my kid. Surely you understand that as someone whom has children of your own. Christian is too bull headed to listen to me or take my calls so hopefully you can convince him.

Sincerely,

Clara Wilkonson

I'm so mad I could strangle this woman with my bare hands. How dare she…..if I could make her disappear, I certainly would. With clenched fist I pick up my phone and call a familiar number.

"Welch!" I immediately start, "get me all the information you can on Clara Wilkonson." With a simple "you got it" the call was over.

Immediately after the call I hear a knock on my door. "Come in" I command in my usual tone. Immediately I see the love of my life and with no words I open my arms to her. She needs no words as she comes and sits on my lap, and gently kisses my head.

"I know you'll do everything you can to protect her, but maybe you should let her know what's going on." Ana suggest

No" I say firmly. With a sigh Ana gets up. "Let's go check on the kids she says sticking her hand out". Grabbing her hand we head towards the media room.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone already knows this but I do not own 50 Shades of Gray

Stella's POV

Hey Diary,

Sorry it has been so long since I've written. This week has really got me more confused than ever. I feel like my relationship with my parents has really become strain. I am so confused and don't know how to talk to them. My dad being my dad is worried, but my mom is insistent that I am just growing up and need time. My siblings are picking up on a change cause I've not been spending as much time with them as I normally do. One day when my parents were out to dinner with my aunts, uncles, and grandparents, I went to my dad's office again. I found the file Welch sent over, it was about my birth mom, Clara. Ever since I found the file in my dad's office with my birth mom's information I am so angry. I also feel hurt my parents knew this woman was living in the same city as me, they knew she wants to know me, that she has more kids who are my siblings, and yet they still are not telling me anything or giving me the choice to make the decision myself. School lets out for Spring break soon. My parents have chosen that they want to go on a trip with us; but because of my dance schedule I've convinced them to allow me to stay with my grandparents here. Obviously my dad is not too keen on the idea but understands that I made a commitment to my team. While I am with my grandparents they hate a ton of security around and insist I be allowed so form of normality when I am there. As a result I only will have 2 security people instead of the 5 my dad wanted to leave. My grandparents still work, so I will have an opportunity and I am going to see my birth mom.

Laters

_Flashback 9 year old Stella _

_My dad hasn't been home all weekend. He refuses my request to go to my grandparents house again; guess he's getting sick of the questions of why he won't spend time with me. It's so pathetic that I am stuck in this house while he's out doing God knows what. I want to run away…..just leave and make him miss me. I doubt he would even care that I've gone. If he cares it'll only because my grandparents will be furious with him. I should be allowed fun! I go into my closet and put on a pair of leggings, a white tank top, an aqua PINK hoodie, and my black ugg bailey bow boots. Quickly tossing my hair into a bun and adding a bow to it, I quickly head to my balcony and grab onto the tree branch. Sadly, I don't get very far before Taylor is running onto the balcony yelling at me to come down. He quickly grabs ahold of me and pulls me back into the room, with me screaming and fighting the whole time. I swear if my father were anyone else the neighbors would surely call the police with the amount of noise. Placing me on the bed, he quickly closes my balcony doors and locks them with the key. With no more words Taylor takes the key out of the room, and leaves me in there. I really hate this house, I hate the security, and I HATE CHRISTIAN GREY! I know he's going to contact my dad, and my dad going to kill me when he gets home. _

_Christian's POV (still flashback)_

_I know I should be at home with my daughter but I can't. I don't know who told my parents it was a good idea for me to raise her, but they are mistaken. I know how to toss money at her, but despite having the best examples I don't understand how to be affectionate to her. I spend my weekend at a private Dom's club that Elena has gotten me into. It is top of the line, extremely private, and helps me with my control issues. Taylor and Gail know not to contact me the weekends I am here, but since I've started coming here so often I had to stop letting Stella go to my parents house everytime I come. They've started getting suspicious and my mom keeps asking what I'm doing, and why I can't spend time with my daughter. With a sigh I walk into the private Marraccon themed room to a woman with her hair braided, and eyes down cast; "hello sir" she greets me. Without another word every thought about Stella goes out of my mind and I close the door. _

_Stella's POV again_

_I must of fallen asleep cause when I wake up it's my dad taking off my boots and tucking me under the covers. "Goodnight, daddy" I say. Without words he lightly kisses me on my head, and leaves out of the room, closing the door behind him. I know he isn't going to let what I did today go, but it's times like this that make me feel loved; too bad there so far and in between. _


End file.
